The Beginning
by Son of oblivion
Summary: This is the first book in the Perseus Jackson Legacy series. This is Perseus Jackson past, this is future, this is his life in the making. Follow along as we view Percy life from his death to his rebirth , and fanily his return home. View his rise in power, his ascend into legend, his feats, his loses and fanily his love.
1. I visit the past

**AN: all right go to lady Alice101 for the story idea and subject. I got the idea from her one-shot Peruses Jackson: Legacy. Charter rights go to Rick Riordan, I own nothing. Some charter will be ooc. Plz send you reviews on how I'm doing. Beta is Lady Alice101. **

_Percy POV_

"Why did you choose me for this quest, again?" I asked Thalia as we walked through the woods, "and why did I agree to it?"

"Because you're my friend and you need to get your mind off of her and what happened with her," she replied.

"I have not been thinking of her and what happened. I've moved on." I answered back.

"Percy we can tell you have been thinking of her. It been two years since it happened, you need to get over it," Nico replied back.

"I have mov- duck!" I yelled as two hellhounds jumped though the bushes. As I hit the dirt, I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. A three meter bronze sword sprung free. I was on my feet a second later, swinging Riptide at one of the hellhounds. Riptide hit its mark, the monster blowing up in a shower of golden dust. I turned to get the other one but it was already a pile of golden dust.

"I think we are in the right place," Nico said.

"How do you know?" I replied

"Those hellhounds were half as big as Cerberus," Nico replied back.

"Oh. _Ugh!"_ I yelled as I clutched my head in pain as memories flash through my head. Blackness started to enter my vision; I faded into the realm of Hypnos.

_F_lashback - two years ago

The Giant war was in full swing as the seven - the demi-gods of camp Half-blood and Jupiter - and the gods were in full battle with the Giant army. The Seven and half the gods were battling the Giants. Percy and his father, Poseidon, were batting Gration the bane of Artemis, seeing as Artemis was helping the demi-god army battle the Giant army.

Gration slammed his bow into my chest sending me flying back into the Giant army. I jumped to my feet, ignoring the pain, rushing back into battle. I found Annabeth fighting a Cyclopes and together we killed the monster easily.

And then I found out the worst news in my life.

"Percy, there is something I've been meaning to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Well its just that . . . I fell in love with someone else."

"W-w-w-what?" I stuttered.

"You were gone for so long, it just happened! At first, he was just there for me, then it slowly turned into what it is now."

"Why are you telling me this now?!" I yelled.

"Percy calm down, I was going to tell you event- where are you going?"

"Don't tell me to calm down, unfaithful child of Athena! In fact don't talk to me anymore! I – I hate you!" I yelled, tears going down my face. I turned and ran for the nearest enemy. It was an earthborn.

I summoned water in the shape of a spear. I turned it into ice and threw it at the earthborn, and then ran to help the gods fight the Giants.

When I finally got to the gods I finally felt the sadness. I knew we could not win this war without someone dying. Ares was down for the count; my father was in bad shape, as was most of the gods.

Surprisingly, it was Hades and Zeus that were still fighting. The only giants left were Enceladus bane of Athena, Porphyrion bane of Zeus, Gration bane of Artemis, Otis and Ephialtes twin banes of Dionysus, Otus bane of Apollo, and Pelours bane of Ares.

Gaea was just watching with a smile on her face.

I ran straight at Otis who was about to strike the final blow on Dionysus. I got there just in time to block the blow with my shield; I then slashed Otis's right leg following by a stabbed in the kneecap.

I let all my thoughts go as I let my inner rage out; I had learnt to channel my emotions though my power. I let my anger, pain, hated, and inner Demon out. As soon as I gave up control, I saw red creeping into my sight.

I jumped over Otis's blade onto his arm, did a flip onto his shoulder, and then decapitated Otis. As his body fell to the ground I jumped off towards Ephialtes.

I brought my sword down into Ephialtes; I then whipped out my dagger and jammed it into Ephialtes head.

I thrust my left hand out. My fathers' trident flew from its spot at my father's side. When it hit my hand a bright, almost blinding, flash of sea green light engulfed my sight.

Unknown POV

When Poseidon's trident hit his son's hand the flash of the sea came.

The last time this had happened was when Poseidon took the throne of the sea.

' A new Era has begun; one I fear will be worse than the Era of Order, or the 3rd Era. The 6th Era has begun and Percy Jackson will lead the army of Oblivion against Order and his army. Oblivion has chosen the right hero to be his champion. May Helix be with you Percy Jackson.'

Percy pov

When I could see again I noticed that I was covered in armor I've never seen before. I could hear several gasps. I looked up to see most of the Giants grinning and Zeus and Hades faces were pale.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to kick some Giant ass? If not then stand back so I can," I yelled at them.

"It's useless Jackson; the Era of the gods is over. If you don't believe me ask Hades or Zeus. They know what the armor your wearing means. I'll let them tell you and you can let it sink in so you know how useless it is to fight. A small truce is at hand. tend to your wounded, heal yourself, and gather your dead. You have two hours." Gaea said to the rest of the gods and their children.

As soon as they were out of sight I turned to Zeus and Hades. "What is she talking about?" I asked.

Hades was the one to answer my question. "I will tell him about it, brother; you should go tend to the wounded. Percy, the flash of light was sea green, right? The armor you're wearing is sea green, the same shade as the flash. You hold your fathers trident as if it was made for you. It all means that the 5th Era or Age of the gods is over. The same thing happened when I ripped the scythe from my father's hand. Except the flash and the armor was pitch black."

"You said that the 5th Era was over, but you didn't say we will not win this war. There still could be a chance we could win." I said.

"How are we supposed to win with 80 demi-gods and only 4 Olympians and 10 minor gods and goddess left to fight?"

"Take me to my father. I have a plan. Get someone to get Athena and Zeus."

**Ten minutes later**

"Why are we here, Hades?" Zeus asked.

"Don't ask me. It was Percy that wanted you two here." Hades replied.

"So why did you want us here, Percy?" Athena asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to you three, before I tell my father about the plan I have." I replied.

"You have a plan, Jackson?" Zeus asked. "This should be good."

"I don't want you here Zeus, but since you are king of the gods you need to be here. Ok, so here my plan: I want my dad to give me his full blessing. I know it will be dangerous, but it may be the only way to win," I said.

"He is right. While I don't agree with giving a demi-god that much power, we must let him go though with it." Zeus replied.

"I, for one, agree with my father." Athena said.

"I will agree on one condition; I want to give you my blessing as well and you must wield my sword in battle when you need to." Hades replied.

"Deal. Thank you Hades. Lets get on with it." I replied.

Hades said a few words in Greek before a black aura appeared around me. As soon as it vanished he pulled out his sword and handed it to me. I strapped it to my back I started to walk tough the tent flap into my fathers' tent. When I got to his bedside, he opened his eyes.

"Hello, son. By the look on your face I know you did not came here to check up on me. What is it?" He said.

"Dad, I need you to agree to what I ask of you. Zeus, Hades, and Athena already agreed with me." I replied.

"What is it, my son?"

"I need you to give me your full blessing. It may be the only way to win this war. I already know the risk father. This is my plan, not Athena's."

"As much as I don't like this plan I will go though it with. Brace yourself, my son." He started to chant in an unfamiliar language. I felt pain that made the River Styx feel as if it was a prick on the finger. This pain felt as if I was getting ripped apart and put back tougher, only to feel it again. It felt as if it was years later when it was just minutes later.

"How do you feel, son?"

"I feel as if I could take on Kronos by myself, win, then go toe to toe with Gaea," I said with a grin on my face.

Helix POV

I smiled as my sons' champion found a way past hopelessness and found hope, spreading it to others. Percy may just win this war and so will his father against Oceanus in the final war for the sea. As my children say . . .

May I be with you.


	2. I have some fun with my demon sis

"_As much as I don't like this plan I will go though it with. Brace yourself, my son." He started to chant in an unfamiliar language. I felt pain that made the River Styx feel as if it was a prick on the finger. This pain felt as if I was getting ripped apart and put back tougher, only to feel it again. It felt as if it was years later when it was just minutes later._

_"How do you feel, son?"_

_"I feel as if I could take on Kronos by myself, win, then go toe to toe with Gaea," I said with a grin on my face._

I have a flashback part 3

**Percy's pov: one hour and 50 mins from the end of chapter 2**

I stood at the base of Mount Olympus with the demigod army behind me watching Gaea's forces march to us. "I'll takeGration, Pelours, and Enceladus."

"Percy, you can't possible take three Giants at once," Athena replied.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Now, tell me when they get here," I said as I got into a meditative state.

"What are you doing Percy?" Zeus asked.

"Letting go, now shut up." I replied as I let the pain of betrayal, anger I've gathered over the years, hatred towards Gaea and her, and the frustration of having to be the hero and leader. I gave into the darkness that had always leaned over me.

**Helix's pov**

I watched young Percy with awe and a bit of horror as the child power went from that of a minor god to that of a titan in their true form. The black, sea green, and a dark forest green light engulfed young Percy. I could sense the raw power of the sea and the dead wanting to be free from their pionens in veins of young Percy.

**Zeus's pov**

The boys power easily equals that of my father, in fact, the last time I felt this level of power was in font of Nero.

**Hades's pov**

This must be the work of Oblivion.

**Athena's pov**

My father must be really jealous of Percy right now.

**Artemis's pov**

This boy is hard to understand and that's saying a lot since its fairly easy to understand boys.

**Percy's pov**

The power is hard to get used to; it continues to make me dizzy. 'Percy you must learn to control the power I've given you. If you don't, it will control you. You must learn to embrace it, not reject it. I do not wish for you to die yet, your time to join me is not yet. Soon, but not yet.'

'What will you have me do Oblivion? Its foreign to me.'

'Fine. I will give you the knowledge to contion. Brace yourself.'

The flood of knowledge was painful but I had become immune to pain.

'Thank you, my friend. Now, its time for me to kill some giants.'

'Before you do I made some changes to your weapons. You know the designs well. In fact, it's the one you showed me. Good luck.'

"Percy. Percy! PERCY!"

"What is it Athena?"

"They're here and the fighting has begun."

"Go ahead of me. I'll join you in a minute Athena."

"Fine."

As soon as she left I stood up and pulled out my fathers Trident and slammed it into the ground were a little mound of dirt held it in place. Then I said a few words in Greek. The Trident's middle prong slid into the Trident and the two side prongs bent into a sword like hilt. I then pulled Hades sword out and placed it where the middle prong would have been were it then infused into the Trident to make a make sift Trident.

I then put my hand out so a mace made of five kinds of fire (Regular fire, Greek fire, Hellfire, Fear fire, and Oblivion fire). It was a gift from Oblivion and his son Nero. Then, with my other hand I gripped the Trident/Sword thing and put the end of it and the end of the mace tougher so they can infused tougher when they did a black flash happened.

When it was over, I was holding the weapon I would come to call Executor. I held it tight as I ran into battle; I found my first targetPelours.

I held my hand out as I summoned a ball of hellfire and threw it at Pelours's face. I hit my mark; Pelours stumbled back while Athena threw her spear at the same time as I threw Executor. They hit Pelours at the same time; Pelours crumbled to dust as Executor returned to my hand. I slammed the mace part of Executor at an Earthborn whose head was ripped off and thrown into another's chest.

I then ran at my next target Enceladus.

Enceladus turned at the same time I jumped up and slashed his throat. His eyes started to glaze over by the time Artemis fired her bow, and he joined his brother in hell. Gration, whom was trying and failing to dodge arrows coming from Artemis, then slammed me in the back. I jumped back up and did a 360 slash at his knees, then I thrust Executor into his throat at the same time Artemis fired her last arrow at Gration.

"Give up Olympians, I am awake!" Gaea yelled.

"I will never give up Gaea!" I shouted back.

"Jackson it is to late to stop me! You can not beat the power of a promontal."

"You want power Gaea, I'll give you power!" I yelled as I slammed Executor into the ground, making the Earth shake. I charged at Gaea head on, dodging everything Gaea threw at me.

"You will not win this fight. I will kill you Jackson."

"That may be Gaea, but if I die you will fade! As a Spartan would say before battle: 'I shall dine in hell tonight'!" I yelled.

As I charged Gaea I thought, _'not a bad why to go out, fighting a primordial.'_

'Percy, I will not have you die today. You still have much to do.'

'Shut up,' I said with a bit of anger as I focused on my goal. Killing Gaea. I swung Executor at Gaea at the same time she swung her staff at me. It was like this for a few moments before I brought Executor down with my left hand while my right hand went for Riptide. I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and popped the cap off while slashing at Gaea. Riptide sprung out in time to connect with Gaea's chest.

A gash appeared on Gaea's chest. I then slammed Executor's mace end into Gaea's knee. I jabbed Riptide into Gaea's other knee and spun in a 360 with Executor's blade, cutting Gaea's head off. As Gaea's head hit the ground her staff vanished and appeared on my back at the same time a green flash appeared. Just like the gold one when I gave Luke the knife.*

**Line break**

**Present time**

"Ugh… where am I?" I said as I looked around. A cabin was to my right, next to a pool of water in front of me. Trees were surrounding the area. I got up and walked over to a log._I huffed and sat down at the edge of a log. It had been a long night. It had started with me talking to Thalia and Nico, and now, somehow, I was separated from them, alone in the woods. I'm sure they're looking for me . . . I can't guarantee they'll find me before dawn. I'll just make camp here._

_I sighed as I rubbed my hands in front of the now blazing fire._

"_Well," I grumbled, "might as well get some sleep."_

_I laid down and closed my heavy eyes. Morning would be here before I knew it._

_I awoke to the sound of singing. Beautiful, beautiful singing. I sat up and judged from the light that only a few hours had passed. I glanced around me and saw a silhouetted figure sitting on a rock – I had no idea where _that

_came from – and I stared at HER. It stood up and walked gracefully towards me._

_I looked away at the sight of her. She wasn't wearing real clothing. The only thing covering her was a large snake that was wrapped around her, only covering her, uh, womanly part. Her long, flaming red hair covered her breasts, and I hoped she wasn't one of those women who liked to flick their hair around a lot.**_

"_Percy," she cooed. "I've been waiting for you. You have kept Lamia waiting a long time, sweetie."_

_Lamia? Wasn't she that vampire demon who liked to feed on children? Oh, gods. Of course. Always me, right?_

_I grabbed Riptide from my pocket and flicked off the cap. Yet, somehow, I knew this wasn't a fight I was going to be able to win._

_But that doesn't mean it will be easy to kill me._

_"Percy, it would be better to give up. You can't beat us all, you know."_

_"What do you mean all of you?"_

_"Come out and join me, my friends."_

_Oh gods, I'm screwed. There were at least 20 hellhounds, two Hydras, six Cyclopes, Pallas, the titan of war, and Perses, the titan of destruction._

_"You can try to kill me, but most of you will die."_

_"Now, now, there is now need to be like that, brother. If you don't fight us, we will kill you faster."_

_"Hmmm… nope. You need to take me down first, if you can get past the storm. Do you fear the storm?"_

_"No storm will stop me from killing you, Jackson!" Perses yelled._

_"Wrong answer," I said in a soft voice. The sky darkened, thunder and lighting flashing across the sky. The winds picked up to a violent speed, rain and hail came down at a ferocious rate. A bolt of lighting flashed down and incinerated one of the Hydras. A second bolt of lighting flashed down and did the same to the other Hydra._

I ran at the Cyclopes, quickly taking down two of them; the third got a lucky shot. I went flying towards the hellhounds. As soon as I landed, my earth staff appeared in my hand and I brought it down. When it hit the ground, a ripple was sent to the hellhounds. As it reached them, a spike of rock went through the hellhounds, killing them all. As soon as I stood up, a sword was driven though my chest.

_Oddly, I didn't feel it. Instead, I appeared in a different area, a white room that had one door._

_The door swung open. Just as I was reaching for Riptide, a familiar voice spoke._

_"You won't need that, my friend."_

_"Oblivion, where am I?"_

_"You are in my domain, the Void."_

_"Am I dead?"_

**AN: Cliffhanger. Now, to explain why I put this symbol * in the story. *- I will do a one shot about that subject. **- don't ask me why I put that in the story, because I didn't. Lady Alice did, ask her, I took that part out of the one shot that the story is based off of, if you want to read that said one shot go to **_**Lady Alice's story Perseus Jackson: Legacy.**_** If you guys say that Percy was over powered, well he's not, there will be even more powerful enemies he will fight later on in the story. Also check out my new one shot, Peruses Jackson Legacy: Zeus's Redemption. Stay tuned… plz give me reviews.**


	3. Rebirth of the Hero

**An: I've made a discenin to coutuin with all my story's my not update as fast as Birth of the Legend but they will get updated**

Last chapter:

_The door suwing open, just as I was reaching for Riptide a familiar voice said _

_"You won't need that my friend."_

_"Oblivion, where am I?"_

_"You are in my domain, the Void."_

_"I'm I dead?"_

I learn the real creation story and a old war

Percy's pov

"Hmm… in a way you are. You are a soul at the moment."

"What…You said that when I joined you after I died I would be brought back to life."

"And you will, but first you need to learn how I came to be and what I did for mankind. Now as you know, Chaos is the first being, you are wrong, the first being was my father Helix. Helix made me because he was lonely, When I was born there was nothing but darkness, so I created the Void and the plain of Oblivion. A while later my father made me some siblings, twins, Chaos and Order. Chaos set off the big bang as you call it, while playing with antimatter and matter. Order not wanting to be out done made the first worlds. Chaos also not wanting to be beaten created man.

"But man did not have a soul so they were immortal, after the oldest man was 400 yrs old, I was prayed to, to end his misery. I took pity on man and gave them souls and the abalbe to die. I also made the underworld, a place for their souls to go to. I was get lonely with just my two brothers, so when it was night I made the primordial Nyx and when it was day I made the primordial Hemera, Order made the primordial Erebus and the primordial Anther, the rest of the primordial's were made by Chaos. Together we made the primordial counsel, we made Chaos are leader because I did not want the responsible. We had peace for a few years, but Order became jealous of Chaos. He, in his lust for power, put us into civil war.

"Chaos, myself and a few other's went up against Order and most of the counsel, it was a long and hard war. By time we had gotten to the final battle most of us had faded, it was left to Chaos, Erebus, and myself vs. Order, Pontus, Hydro, and Tartarus. My father left before the war started, I attack Hydro and Tartarus, while Erebus attack Pontus, Chaos went after his twin. The battle was won but a hard cost, most of the primordial's were faded or to injured to do much. So I went to the reilem of the faded, over the next millennial I set out to bring back all the faded primordial's other then my brother.

"Two year's before you were born, Order broke out of his prison, I knew he had gone into hiding. So I started to look for a champion, it was when you brought back drama queens bolt was when I made you my champion. I was there during every quest, every mission, every battle. I'm the one who made Ares yield to you, I gave you the power to take Knocus down, and I helped you become the greatest swordsman there is.

"Now I ask you to help me take order down once and for all, will you join me in this war?"

"It's the lest I can do for you my friend."

"Thank you, now, I'm sorry but I need you to pick ether Erebus, Chaos or myself to be your new father."

"Why?"

"For the counsel to bring you back to life, you must become a Demi-primordial."

"Fine, I'll tell you who I pick when we get to the throne room."

"OK, now hold on to my shoulder."

"Wow" I said as I appeared in front of the primordial counsel, as I started to knee the primordial with the pitch black eyes started to laugh.

"You have no need to bow to us Percy, you have earned the right to stand in front of any god without kneeing."

"Thank you, Erebus, right?"

"Yes, how did you guess right?"

"By your eyes, I can tell who must of you are by your eyes, but two of you I can't guess on who they are."

"Let us test you knowledge of us, try to guess who we are."

"whale, the girl that has eyes like yours must be Nyx, without even looking at his eyes I can tell you the one with golden eyes is Chrouns, I'm guessing the one with stars as his eyes is Chaos. The one with pure light as his eyes is Ather. That's about all I can tell."

"Good job, you got all of them right, now let's get on to business shall we? So Percy who do you choose?"

"Non of you, Poseidon will and shall be my father, and if you don't like it then send me back."

A low chuckle came from Chaos. "Good, very good Percy, I knew my brother chose the right one. Loyal to your family no matter what, you shall be brought back to life, but before I do some of us would like to give you our blessing. I shall go first, I, Chaos, leader of the primordial's give you my full blessing, use it well."

Chournos stood up next. "I, Chounros, primordial of time, give you my full blessing, my time bend to your will."

Erebus stood up next. "I Erebus, primordial of darkness, give you my full blessing, my shadow's hide you in plain sight."

Anther stood up next. "I, Anther, primordial of light and upper atmosphere, give you my full blessing, my your storms be faster."

A titan I didn't know the name of stood up. "I, Nero, Titan of war, death, and fear, give you my full blessing, my you give no mercy in battle."

Another titan I can't name stood up. "I, Vlad, Titan of battle, life, and dark matter, give you my full blessing, my your skills in battle be unbeatable."

The last person in the room stood up. "I, Prophet, Titan of stealth and swiftness, give you my full blessing, my you be seghent as a assassin."

Chaos spoke up. "Now that you have been blessed let us bring you back to life and give you immortally." Every one in the throne room stood up and started to chant in a old language. I started to glow a gold, black, and forest green, after five mins they stopped chanting and I felt pain, more pain then I could tell you.

"Welcome back to the land of the living and immortals." I heard Chaos say before I black out.

**AN: Whale, that was a long chapter, wasn't it? Not much to tell you then check out my other story and stay tuned for the next short story in the Peruses Jackson Legacy sires. Also there's a poll on my profile, plz give me some votes. Oh, and stay tuned for my new story; Percy Jackson: Quest For Revenge. Here's the summer:**

**Percy Jackson, a clear sighted mortal, is on a quest. He is driven by anger, fueled with pain, and thirst for the blood of Zoe Nightshade. She killed his family, took his love away from him by lying, and almost killed him all because of his family's past. Now 2 year's after that night he has his chance, and he won't waste it, but the outcome will change all that he knows is true.**

**I need a beta for the story as whale as my short story's, so if you can send me some good beta people that my like my story's, thanks so much. Stay tuned… and plz review.**


End file.
